


Упаковка

by essilt, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Одинокая женщина и ее «голое» платье
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Упаковка

Платье зашивают прямо на ее голом теле, пока она замирает как статуя и чуть набирает в грудь воздуха, потому что один глубокий вдох — и не выдержит или ткань, или нитки, или все разом. Ничего более провокационного и прекрасного, балансирующего на грани бесстыдного и безупречного придумать нельзя. Нижнее белье недопустимо, подкладка недопустима. Платье течет по ее телу, как вода. У него нет веса, нет цвета — это она с головы до ног осыпана стразами, словно конфетти. Никаких духов — только запах ее кожи, чтобы нагота стала абсолютной.

У нее подгибаются колени и стучат зубы, приходится выпить для спокойствия — мысли всегда смелее действий. Обычно ее злит — или доводит до барбитуратов, как повезет, — что за ее внешностью капризного идола, рожденного для зависти и похоти, не видят ни души, ни мозгов; но сегодня тот самый день, когда душа сиротливо прячется в закулисье.

Ведущий разыгрывает мини-спектакль с опозданием, пока она торопливо семенит по сцене на высоченных каблуках: платье вьется вокруг, короткий шлейф изгибается, словно русалочий хвост. Королевским движением она роняет в чужие руки белоснежную горностаевую накидку, равнодушная к ее дальнейшей судьбе, и зал захлебывается, сраженный в равной степени наглостью и находчивостью, многотысячное «ах!» впивается в нее вместе с прохладой майской ночи. В снопе света, за шаг от которого начинается тьма, она на полуулыбке не поет — дышит в микрофон «С Днем рождения, мистер Президент», едва размыкая ягодно-красные губы — единственное яркое пятно, кричащее, взывающее на фоне бледного золота волос и кожи. Каждое слово публика встречает восторженным завыванием. Она шутливо приставляет ладони козырьком ко лбу, хищно высматривает в зале одного-единственного человека, для которого упаковала свое тело в баснословно дорогую обертку из стразов Сваровски и двадцати восьми шифоновых вуалей (Саломея утомилась бы плясать, торгуясь за голову Крестителя) — но видит лишь слепящую черноту.

Посмотри на меня, Джон, мысленно клянчит она у черноты, посмотри на меня, ты же хочешь меня — но той наплевать.

Мэдисон-сквер-гарден набит как бочка сельдью, галерка вот-вот полезет по головам партера, чтобы добраться до своей богини, прикоснуться на счастье, а она исчезает, прежде чем свет из снопа становится широким занавесом. Шутка Джона об увольнении ударяет в спину, когда никто уже не видит.

Она закрывает глаза. Барбитураты ждут.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. По заявке с инсайда. 2. После поздравлений Дж. Ф. Кеннеди в ответной речи: «Теперь я могу уйти из политики после такого милого, пышущего здоровьем исполнения „Happy Birthday“».  
> Упоминание наркотической зависимости, которой страдала Монро


End file.
